fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Genevieve Aristide
Genevieve Aristide (voiced by Meg Savlov) is one of the most influential characters in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, using her resources as president of Armacham Technology Corporation to manipulate events from behind the scenes. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon An unseen character in ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, Genevieve Aristide is the president of Armacham, and is the female voice heard speaking to the unknown senator during F.E.A.R.'s intro and post-credit sequences. She tries to have the secret Origin facility, where Alma Wade is held, reopened despite Harlan Wade's resistance and warnings, but only regrets it later when the first few teams sent into the facility do not return. Her original intention is to remodel the site and start over, but after it becomes clear that this would be impossible, she is determined to have the entire facility destroyed. To this end, she sends in Norton Mapes (with an ATC escort) to destroy all evidence and wipe out the facility. It is likely that she decides to use this opportunity to test out the other Origin prototype, the F.E.A.R. Point Man, which she proclaims successful during her final conversation with the senator. Through various voicemails, it becomes clear that Aristide is a very calculating character, who seems only to regret recent events because of its potential impact on her or the company; this is seen in her voicemail messages where she tries to persuade people to her cause by saying "we'll all burn for it", and as viewing the entire crisis simply as a mess that needs to be cleaned up. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin a Delta Force squad is sent to the Valkyrie Tower to take Aristide into protective custody approximately thirty minutes before the ending of F.E.A.R.. In F.E.A.R. 2, Aristide is apparently responsible for having Dark Signal sent to her. She uses them as a distraction to get Alma away from the Point Man so he can be reprogrammed. Most of her actions through the game seem unimportant or unusual, especially since she claims that she is trying to stop Alma. Only late in the game is it revealed that her plan to stop Alma actually involves "feeding" her Michael Becket, and using the opportunity to contain her, so that she'll have leverage to prevent ATC's Board of Directors from killing her (or, apparently, from firing her). At the end of the game, as Keira Stokes straps Becket into the Still Island Amplifier, Genevieve arrives and shuts it down, saying that they can't be allowed to destroy Alma, not if she wants to keep her job. Stokes reacts by calling her crazy, and demands to know why "the city is a smoldering ruin, and all you care about is your fucking resumé!?" and is promptly shot. Almost immediately afterwards, Alma arrives and Aristide seals her and Becket in the Amplifier, initiating the climax. She is last seen disappearing where she holds onto the retracting catwalk, just before the Amplifier seals. It is assumed Alma destroyed her, although her fate is never officially explained. ''F.E.A.R. 3 Strangely, Aristide does not appear in ''F.E.A.R. 3', other than the ''F.E.A.R. 2 flashback during Paxton Fettel's monologue in the beginning of the game. It is unknown whether the Armacham mercenaries ever got to her, or if she somehow managed to escape. However, it is perfectly possible to assume that she is present during Michael Becket's capture, as she and Manny Morales were the only ones left alive on Still Island. Trivia * In conversations with Snake Fist, Genevieve uses the instant messaging handle Mme_ATC. * She is the author of the Armacham Field Guide. es:Genevieve Aristide Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters